Tainted Pool
by Gracie Max
Summary: Bored out of their minds one night, Ichigo and Ishida decide to sneak into their school's pool and have a little fun. [IchigoxIshida].


Tainted Pool.

IchigoxIshida.

Yaoi, SWIMINGPOOLSECKZ, and other stuffs.

I do not own any of this. I do, however, own a awesome Bleach poster and I bought at Wal-Mart yesterday (LMFAO, AWESOME, YEAH?). It's hot.

Anywayyyyyy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On hot, boring summer nights, some will find any way to cure that boredom.

"Ehh, damnit, it's locked."

"Well, I would hope so, I guess we can leave now."

"What're you talking about? We're gonna jump it."

"Oh-NO!"

The two boys stood in front of the gate of their school pool as they tried to find a way to the other side. Well, one of them at least. School had been out for summer for a couple of weeks already, so they didn't have to worry about being caught or anything, but with that factor in mind, it also made it harder for them to get in.

The idea of going to there was brought up when the said boys were together and bored out of their minds. Ichigo was getting irritated with Ishida fanning himself and complaining how hot it was, and than the idea came to him. When he told the other boy about the idea of going over to the school to go swimming, of course he replied that it was a stupid idea.

Ichigo had convinced the other boy by leaning in quickly attacking his lips, and he knew by that Ishida wouldn't have second thoughts about coming along with him. And of course that's what happened.

After a few more complaints from Ishida and failed attemps to get over the fence, they manged to get on the other side.

"Geez, finally." Ichigo said as he already started removing his shirt and pants.

Ishida just stared at the body of water as he copied the other boy's actions and removed his glasses. To put it in simple terms, he wasn't too water friendly, actually he HATED swimming. He didn't even know how!

"Ichigo, I'm not sure about this."

"Ehhh, quit bein' a pansy." he said as he pushed him into the shallow end.

Ishida was quick to stand up, only being submerged for only a millisecond. At least he didn't feel so hot now. When resurfaced, he coughed loudly as the taste of chlorine and hair products flowed to his tongue.

"Ughhh, gross! That was so unnesessary!" he shouted as he wiped his eyes and looked around for Ichigo. He didn't see him at all, "Where the hell di-" It was than when he felt a pair of hands around his ankels and he was pulled under the water.

Ishida released himself from the grip and resurfaced, coughing loudly again and all he could hear was the faint sound of Ichigo's laughter.

"I don't know what was so funny about that." he sneered as he tried to get the water out of his ears.

"Pretty much everything." Ichigo said back as he approached him from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Of course you would think that."

"Well than, you shouldn't have to say that then." he replied as he started to move Ishida and himself backwards.

Ishida looked back at him, "What're you doing now?"

"Nothinggg, I just hope you like to travel."

It was than when Ishida noticed he couldn't fully reach the bottom anymore and he looked back behide him to see that they were moving towards the deep end. He started to panic as he kicked his legs about and made loud splashing noises, "NOOO! NO WAYYY! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!" Just the thought of being in an area where he couldn't feel the bottom scared him deeply.

"Oh, shut up, I'm not gonna let go. Well, I might if you don't keep quite."

"Don't even mess around like that!" he shouted, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I swear if you go any farther I will dump your ass!"

"But by that I would have to let go of you and leave you here, so that wouldn't be good, would it?"

Ishida growled then quickly turned around and hooked his legs around Ichigo's waist and grasp onto his shoulders and rested his chin on them, "Just please, PLEASE, don't let me go than."

Ichigo smiled down at the boy as he took in the new position. He laughed, "You know, when you're not bitching about something, you're really cute." he said as he started moving slowly back to the shallow end.

"Shut up and take me back already."

"Take your own advice and we're almost there."

Ishida huffed as he got pulled through the water. He finally could reach the bottom again and let go of his death grip on the other boy.

He sighed and gave him a blank stare, "Thank you."

Ichigo waved his hand at him, flicking water up in the process, "Yeah, yeah, repayment time."

"What?"

The boy's question was answered by Ichigo suddenly pushing him up against the one of the walls of the pool. He pressed his hips into his and desended his hands down to cuff them the other pair below, "I caried you all the way out there than back, it's a hassle to do that, so you gotta do something for me now."

Ishida hissed when the back of his head hit the edge, "Ugggh, whatever. Don't just use that as an excuse, though."

"Quit your bitching." the other boy said then leaned and pressed his lips to his.

Ishida started to kiss back and pushed his lips even harder to his. He removed his hands from his hold and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. He quickly parted his mouth and let the opposing tongue and pushed his own against it. Ishida could faintly taste traces of chlorine inside his mouth, which would of made him want to gag, but he was too busy at the moment.

Ichigo moved his hands down farther, sliding his fingertips down the boy's chest and than removed the only clothing he and Ishida had on. His hands resurfaced with a hand full of wet boxes. He pulled away for a moment to throw the clothes outside the pool.

"You're so talented."

"I like to this so." Ichigo replied with smirk as he leaned in for another battle of the tongues with Ishida. This time, though, Ichigo moved his hands back down under the water and grabbed the other boy's legs and placed them around his waist once more.

Ishida pulled away and moaned as he felt the other boy's arousal near his bottom. He gasp even louder with it suddenly made it's way inside of him. He moved his hands onto Ichigo's shoulders and dug his fingernails into the skin and threw his head back.

The orange haired boy than bent forward and caught his lips again, but Ishida could only pant against them as Ichigo started thursted into him, the water making it so much easier for the both of them.

Ishida dug his fingers deeper into the flesh as Ichigo moved his hand down and laced it around his ignored and erect cock. He moaned even louder than before when he started to move his hand up and down the shaft and run thumb over the tip of it.

"Might wanna keep it down." Ichigo manged to say even through his own set of moans. The feeling of Ishida's tight heat around his own cock was an amazing one as well.

"Shutttt uppp and move!"

Ichigo tighten his grip on Ishida which caused the boy to gasp loudly once again, "Sure thing." He offered him a smile.

"Damnittttt." Ishida moaned as Ichigo's pace began to move even faster. He brought himself closer to his body, pressing his chest tightly to the other boy's as he started to pant even more than before.

It was only amount of time before Ishida came into Ichigo's hand and slumped against him as he started to breath heavily. Ichigo lifted the other boy's chin and planted a kiss on his forehead and he too, moments later, finally hit climax and released inside of him.

The orange haired boy let out a long awaited moan and also started to breath heavilly. He smiled down at Ishida, but the other boy seemed to have a horrifed look on his face, "What's the matter?"

"Dear god," he breathed out, "We tainted this pool."

"Ah well, now everyone can just have a taste of us everytime they get in." He replied with a grin.

"That's disgusting, Ichigo."

"Yeah, but aren't you glad you came along?"

"No way."

"You're such a bad lair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was written out of boredom (or maybe that's it's summer and I've been swimming at school too), so it might not be as good as others (plus I'm really tired right now and I'm trying to see if there's anything I need to fix, HEH), but whatever.

Thanks for reading anywayyyyy.

LOVENESS!


End file.
